The present invention generally relates to the assembly of connectors and more particularly, to a connector fixing structure and methods used to surface mount connectors to printed circuit boards.
Surface mount connectors are known that are fixed to circuit boards by laying tail portions of the connector on contact pads on the circuit board and soldering the former to the latter with solder. This includes using a soldered component as a fixing structure for a connector. This soldering arrangement provides a fixing force which is unstable and of low reliability.
If the surface mount connector is, for example, a receptacle connector into which a plug connector is inserted or removed, the load acting during the insertion or removal causes a stress on the solder tail portions used for soldering the connector. For this reason, a metal screw or the like is adopted in combination with the soldering as a reinforcing means.
This approach uses a screw which passes through an opening of a connector flange which is then tightened. A problem with this arrangement is that excessive screw-tightening torque can create a compression force which exceeds the physical strength of the connector flange. Consequently, a problem, such as a deformation or a crack in the flange, is caused.
For this reason, the screw-tightening torque is generally set relatively low, and the screw tightening is executed within a region where deformation does not occur. However, this approach causes another problem, in which if the screw tightening is insufficient, the screw will be loosened periodically during mating of the two connectors. Accordingly, it is necessary to determine the screw-tightening torque carefully. Inadequate torque may cause unacceptable screw loosening.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the aforementioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a fixing structure for a connector, which makes it easy to set a screw-tightening torque, and which provides reliable securement not only at the time of fixture by a screw or other attachment member but also after the connector is attached to the circuit board.
To attain the above-noted object, in providing a fixing structure for a connector according to the present invention, the connector is fixed to a board using a screw member or other attachment member. However, the connector is not fixed directly, but rather a bracket is mounted to the connector and then the bracket is fixed to the board by a suitable attachment member such as a screw.
When the attachment member is tightened to fix the bracket, the bracket is depressed in a direction toward the board, and the connector to which the bracket is mounted is depressed in the direction toward the board, so that the connector is fixed onto the board. With this arrangement, since tightening forces such as a screw-tightening torque caused during tightening of the attachment member acts on the fixed bracket, the load applied to the connector is of a constant quantity.
It is accordingly a general object of the invention to provide an improved approach for surface mounting of an electrical connector onto a board.
Another object of the invention is to provide an approach for connector attachment which improves working efficiency during screw fixing and improves fixing reliability over time of use.
Another object of the present invention is to take into consideration stress imparted to a solder tail portion when a surface mount connector is inserted or removed, thereby providing an improved attachment approach.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved connector attachment approach which facilitates the management of attachment member tightening torque and extended time reliability of the resulting attachment.
Another object of the present invention is to connect a surface mount connector without using direct pressure of a seat surface of a screw while depressing the connector with a constant quantity substantially regardless of the magnitude of applied screw-tightening torque.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be understood from the following description according to preferred embodiments of the present invention, relevant information concerning which is shown in the accompanying drawings.